


the very first heist

by swenfoxx



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eight, Ocean's Eight (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swenfoxx/pseuds/swenfoxx
Summary: Being an Ocean was not an easy job. Keeping up with your family's mistakes and trying to overcome them was exhausting, and at the same time challenging. Debbie Ocean was a beautiful, smart and talented woman who's always been used to working alone. Until she meets Lou, heir of the Miller Company, a rebellious soul that knows exactly how to make a good first impression.





	1. Take me with you.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooo my fellow friends. so I've been in this world of writing for some time (you can check my carol stories on my profile), and I just can't stop thinking about these two together. this is just the beginning of what I have in mind. I hope you enjoy it :)

Debbie had a confident smile on while preparing to turn into Alice Walton — the rich heir of a big fortune and a very generous bank account. Every time Debbie had to impersonate someone or create a new identity for herself, she would rather use someone with a personality and a strong accent. Alice Walton came from the countryside of England, most specifically the city of East Yorkshire, a northern city, home to amazing big mansions. 

Robbing a charity event wasn’t exactly Debbie’s favorite type of work. She liked the bigger thing, messing with known actors, the whole chitchatting. But this was a different kind of heist — the charity event was hosted by Blake Crawford, heir of all parts of the Crawford Company, one of the most billionaire companies in the world. A sweet, innocent young woman taking care of everything by herself since her father’s passing. Debbie could feel her vulnerability from miles away. This year, Blake’s third periodical event would take place at the Miller Plaza, one of the properties owned by the Miller Company. The hotel was enormous, but no place was too big for an Ocean.  

Debbie had all camera and entrances memorized, all of each were part of a different plan she kept in mind if her main one didn't work out. She felt unusually nervous, her hands a little colder than habitual. She flashed the first man in black at the entrance a smile so cozy the man genuinely returned the smile. The dress she wore highlighted all of her body curves. The black gown had a matte ton of its own and stopped above her breasts. From there, a transparent lace took over her shoulders.  

"Name, please," the second security man asked her.  

"Alice Walton." She naturally responded, mentally thanking all the accent classes Danny gave her when they were younger.  

"Enjoy your evening, Miss Walton," the man replied, his face now less tense. "The event hall is on your first right." 

"Thank you." She said quietly.  

The hall was full of well-dressed people when Debbie stepped in and immediately spotted Blake, wearing a nude gown and greeting all of her guests with a warm smile. And her target – a beautiful Zoe diamond bracelet – wrapped around Blake's left wrist.  The Zoe diamond was the most expensive blue diamond in the whole world. One carat alone is worth up to 3.3 million dollars. Debbie got her first glass of champagne, working her way through the group of people in front of her. She watched the room gracefully, waiting for the first part of her plan to start.  

"I don't think we've met," a sweet voice said behind her shoulder. Debbie turned around to a smiley Blake, her teeth so white it could make anyone blind. "I'm Blake Crawford." 

Blake offered Debbie her hand. "I'm Alice Walton," Debbie answered. "I know you, but I'm sure you don't know me." Her accent was now very audible and recognizable. Blake smiled.  

"What do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Mrs. Walton?"  

"Miss," she corrected the blonde. "Miss, and you can call me Alice."  

"Okay then, Alice, why are you here and why haven't we met before?" 

"I'm here because my family passed away a few years ago and I now have access to every money asset they were entitled to, and I felt like I could never use it the way I should. That's when I learned about you and your charity events. it feels right to be here."  

"You must be in the right place, then," the tall blonde smiled. She looked like a model and was just sweet and genuine as Debbie expected her to be. "Are you interested in any piece of the exposition in particular? The auction will start in just a few minutes." 

"I've seen some paintings but I am excited for the auction to start. I've never been to one and I want to know the feeling of trying to pay the higher price." 

"I hope you get something you really like," she smiled and followed the two women behind her towards the backstage of the now open auction.  

Blake walked up the stage and smiled at the crowd in front of her. They're now seated in the roundtables revolving the hall.  

As Blake announced the first items, Debbie's eyes were all around the room: noticing everyone around her, all the dresses, all the eyes, as she stood leaning her back on the wall near the left exit.  

"It's gonna be hard," a soft but sharp voice said approaching the spot next to Debbie. "We have a very good set of security."  

Debbie turned her body into the voice's direction and checked out the woman who had just spoken to her. She would obviously pretend she had no idea what the other woman was talking about, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she felt very oddly familiar. She wore a green velvet suit, what seemed to be completely inexpensive jewelry hanging by her neck and meeting the sight of her breasts in the V-necked blouse. Debbie couldn't help but notice the way the blonde woman was standing, one of her feet pressed against the wall and her back too. Her face was like nothing she has ever seen – the eyes so blue they were almost transparent. Her hair was the blondest natural hair Debbie has ever seen. And she had no idea why she was even thinking about that. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Debbie finally answered the woman.  

"I'm sorry?" the accent was still strong. 

"The bracelet. It's going to be pretty hard to get it out of here. Especially now, after you've flattered the hell out of Crawford," she paused, never keeping eye contact with the long brown-haired woman. "I can help you." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Debbie responded. "A bracelet?"  

Lou, the heir of the Miller Company's assets and an amazing con woman, chuckled. "You're good," she answered. "she's got three security guards around just her. You should stick with the old bathroom pals thing."  

Debbie's voice was very low. "Are you here to steal it too?" 

"The Zoe diamonds? Oh, no. I thought about it, but it's too much work. I'm glad one of us is brave enough," she said. "Lou Miller," the very tall blonde woman offered Debbie her hand, still avoiding eye contact with the woman. Luckily, all eyes around them were still focused on Blake's items. "My father owns the hotel." Debbie gently took Lou's hand into her own and shook them gracefully.  

"Alice." She muttered. "Why is the boss' daughter so interested in robbery?" She frowned her eyebrows.  

"The boss' daughter is allowed to have her own personality. Each one of us with their own crimes, right?" She grinned. A waiter passed by offering the women glasses of red wine. Lou took a glass and immediately met her lips with it. It tasted sweet. "Will you let me help you?"  

"I don't need help."  

"Are you sure? Did you know Blake is usually very uncomfortable at these gowns, and she will probably go to the bathroom in a few minutes." She took another sip of her glass, so sure of what she was talking about that Debbie doubted herself.  

"I should go."  

  

* * *

 

"These always drain me. I always end up hiding in the bathroom," Blake's voice was soft as she talked to Debbie. "There's just always so many people, I always feel obligated to look so happy."  

"Oh, I know the feeling. Almost like what Christmas felt with my family," Blake laughed at Debbie's statement. "It's been really hard since they passed. Spending Christmas alone, and all." 

"Hey! You should not. My family always hosts a big Christmas party, you should come along this year if you can."  

"That would be great, actually," Debbie answered, waiting for Blake to get near her. "Thank you so much for doing this." 

"Women united, right?" She put one of her arms around Debbie's shoulder. At that same moment, Debbie realized the opportunity she had been given. Her fingers softly touched the bracelet, looking for a way to get it away from Blake's wrists in the next few seconds.  

All of a sudden, someone bumped into them. "I am so sorry," the sharp voice said. "Oh, Blake, I am so sorry. Are you alright, dear?"  

"Lou, it's you!" Blake answered. "It's okay. Oh, my God, I haven't seen you in years!" She hugged the woman. Debbie watched the two women as they hugged. "Have you met Alice Walton? Alice, this is Lou. She was always around when we were younger."   

"I don't believe we've met," Lou flashed Debbie a big, confident smile. "I think I'd have remembered that."  

"Alice," Debbie answered. "It's a pleasure."  

"As much as I would love to spend more time with you ladies, I really should go," Blake states. "The next auction should start in a few minutes. Will I see you guys later?"  

"Definitely." Both women answered, watching Blake leave through the women's bathroom door.  

"I was going to get it on my own," Debbie said, pausing at every word.  

"She would have noticed. You needed a little distraction." 

"You got into my way when I told you I didn't need your help. And now I don't have what I want." 

Lou cleared her throat. "You don't?" She reached out for the piece of jewelry in her pocket.  

"How did you -" 

"I'm good at a lot of things. And this can be yours." 

"What do you want?"  

"To be your partner." 

Debbie laughed. "W-What?" 

_"_ _This_ _will_ _be_ _yours_ _if_ _you_ _take_ _me_ _with_ _you_ _."_


	2. Team work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN this is me I'm back. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it (this is me lying cause I rewrote it a million times it was hell). but I seriously hope you guys like it!!!  
> please comment/leave kuddos if you like it :)

  
  
Debbie chuckled nervously. "My what?" She asks, not actually believing the blonde in front of her. Holding the bracelet through her fingers, Lou's mouth took place in a quiet, small smile.    
"Your partner."    
"I don't need a partner." She mouthed out, her voice had a pitch of sorrow, and Lou could tell.    
"Look." She breathed out. "I have access to lots of things. I know lots of people. And I'm good – just like you. We could make a pretty great team."    
"I just said I don't need a partner." She repeated herself, her tone a little ruder this time.    
"Well, maybe you don't need a Zoe diamond either." The tall blonde woman chuckled ironically, putting the bracelet back in her green suit's pocket. Debbie's instincts were faster than she thought.    
"Wait -" she interrupted the blonde's action. "Why do you need to do this?" Debbie asked. "Isn't it just enough to stay here, follow your family's steps and just... Be normal?" She took a step closer. Lou felt a tad of flutter pinch her in the stomach.    
She couldn't exactly find the words she was looking for, it was difficult for Lou to express her feelings just like that. She barely knows the woman in front of her. She barely knows who she is, where she's going, where she came from; she can't give in that easily.   
"I don't belong here." Her voice was firm and sharp, cutting through the bathroom's air.    
"I am sorry about that," she leaned even closer, Lou's heart quietly pounding faster at the sight of the woman's sudden approach. Her mouth was half open, Debbie standing so close to her Lou could almost feel her breath against her skin. That's when she heard the click. "But I don't need a partner", her voice was so raw Lou almost felt hurt. Debbie had attached her to the sink's bar with handcuffs.    
"Come on," she sighed in disbelie. Just like that, Debbie reached the inside of Lou's pockets with one hand while still firmly pressing the other woman's body against the bathroom wall. "Are we really doing this the hard way?"   
"This isn't the hard way, it's the only way." She answered, still rather close. Her mouth was beautifully shaped yet Lou couldn't help but notice the woman's nose. It was just perfectly shaped, like it was meant to be hers and to go along with the pretty face. She had to admit, she knew this, right there, wouldn't end anytime soon. But oh, how she loved what was happening here.   
"You're making a mistake."    
"See, I'm actually not very good with those."   
As soon as her fingers could reach the Zoe diamond, Debbie stepped away from the woman with such difficulty she almost felt like a positive pole magnet. She got her hands on her hips, trying to straighten her dress a little, and walked out the door.    
The chaos outside wasn't that helpful. She thought she would be less screwed once she got rid of Lou, but this just felt as if it all had just started. Unluckily, spending that much time in the bathroom wasn't part of Debbie's plan and now all she could do was sort of improvise beautifully.    
Blake was trying to balance herself into looking for the Zoe diamond bracelet without neglecting her guests. She didn't want them to be nervous but was still kindly asking if anyone had a problem with being frisked. Blake spotted Debbie getting out of the bathroom as soon as she did, and came straight to her.   
"It's been at least 20 minutes, what was going on in there?" She asked, her voice filled with curiosity and mocking. "Okay, I'm kind of flipping out. Can you help me?" She said, talking so fast Debbie didn't even get the chance to answer her in the first place.   
"Of course, anything you need. What happened?" She looked out at the saloon, her bodyguards still rummaging the floor for her bracelet, in case she had just naively forgotten it somewhere or dropped it.    
"My bracelet. It was my mother's and I can't find it anywhere." She said, her face so desperate Debbie almost felt sorry for her. "Maybe I left it in the bathroom?" She suggested, already walking towards the door.    
"Hey, hey!" Debbie protested. "I can go look there. It's okay." Blake's eyes still seemed preoccupied, but they soften as soon as Debbie finishes her sentence. She had no idea why Blake was confiding in her with this, but she knew she had to play along.   
She walked up to the bathroom door, a Dominika Wenge Oak door, and breathed a little longer before she could actually open it. Not long enough for someone to notice, but just the right amount of time to consider that she would see Lou, who might be her only way of getting out of there untouched. She had considered the woman's request – she sure had. But things were far more complicated than stealing a bracelet, and Debbie knew it. She stepped into the bathroom just to realize she may have been underestimating the tall blonde that seemed to make her uncomfortable: Lou was long gone.    
She stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes, just giving Blake enough time to buy the 'I'm going to look for it' story; she then began to ponder her strategy: the entrances were still covered by security men, and she could not afford to go through them.    
"You'll need me." She almost jumped at the sound of the sharp voice behind her neck once again. She had no idea what was wrong with that woman, but she had to stop doing that. "I know all entrances. I own the place."    
"How do I know you're not just leading me into a trap?" Debbie asks, eyebrows raised in a cynical way.    
"I'm not stupid." She could now notice Lou's accent, which she hadn't before. "You'll just have to trust me," she says, her voice sounding exactly like the challenge Debbie was looking for. "And maybe try and not cuff me again."    
"I'm not sorry about that."    
"Are you coming with me or not?"   
She knew she would regret this at some point when, this day came to an end. But right now, instead of portraying a defeated part in this, she chooses to take Lou's extended hand in front of her. "What's the plan?" She asks before Lou vanishes out of the restroom, grabbing Debbie firmly by the hand.    
Reaching one of the left exits of the events hall, Lou waved at the security guard. She could still feel Debbie's hand against her own when she crossed the security men line and Debbie was left behind.   
"She's with me." She tells the security guards, her hand floating directly to Debbie's waist. "It's okay, honey, they're just going to search you." Lou calmly affirms, Debbie's heart racing out of desperation now. What the hell was she doing?   
The only female guard lined up at the door took a step forward and began searching Debbie's body. Her curves, the soft waist, her arms. Even though there wasn't much to search, Debbie's gown was revealing enough. "Clear, you can go, Miss." The woman says, immediately stepping forward to approach Lou.   
"What the hell were you thinking?" She whispers as they walk away from all the fuss. "What if they caught me?"   
"They wouldn't." She answers and is subtle when she takes Debbie's hand and reaches the inside of her outfit's pocket. Debbie instantly feels the cold metal bracelet against her fingers. Confused, she watches Lou laugh softly. " _Cause I have it._ "  


End file.
